


singing softly to me

by kybelles



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, no spoilers i guess, soft boyfriends who love each other very much, this is my first work for this fandom i'm so excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles
Summary: “Uenoyama-kun.”Under soft covers, Mafuyu is curled up towards him. Kedama, the over energetic pup, is quiet for once as he sleeps on his owner’s chest. Mafuyu looks even softer than usual with his half-dried hair, face drowsy from his earlier bath, wearing Uenoyama’s clothes that are a bit loose for him.Uenoyama just hums as an answer and doesn’t stop toweling his wet hair, because he’s sure butterflies will come out flying if he opens his mouth.





	singing softly to me

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i wrote this super fast because i was getting nowhere about writing the final chapter of one of my fics so i wanted to try my hand at this fandom. i love given and i'm glad i was able write something for it. hope you enjoy! 💕

“Uenoyama-kun.”

Under soft covers, Mafuyu is curled up towards him. Kedama, the over energetic pup, is quiet for once as he sleeps on his owner’s chest. Mafuyu looks even softer than usual with his half-dried hair, face drowsy from his earlier bath, wearing Uenoyama’s clothes that are a bit loose for him.

Uenoyama just hums as an answer and doesn’t stop toweling his wet hair, because he’s sure butterflies will come out flying if he opens his mouth.

“I was wondering…” Mafuyu hesitantly looks at him under his eyelashes. “If you could sing to me?”

Uenoyama stares.

He’ll admit— maybe it’s a little risky to invite Mafuyu to his home as soon as his parents leave the town for the weekend and Yayoi goes to stay with her boyfriend. But damn it, he and Mafuyu spend so little time alone between the band rehearsals and school related stuff.

He deserves a night with his boyfriend.

“Where did this even come from?” Uenoyama asks a little gruffly, throwing the towel away.

If someone between them should sing, it _definitely _shouldn’t be him. It hasn’t been very long since he heard Mafuyu’s voice for the first time in their secret spot, but his heart still beats just as wildly whenever he hears it: At their mini concerts, during rehearsals, the times Mafuyu unconsciously hums under his breath…

“You never sing to me.” Ah, there it is, the small pout on his face when he asks something from Uenoyama. It’s a little pathetic how it works every single time. “I would like to hear your voice.”

Uenoyama’s defenses are crumbling. “You have a better voice.”

Mafuyu makes a displeased sound. “But I’m sick of hearing my own voice.”

“Bullshit.” Uenoyama curses himself internally when Mafuyu’s eyes widen. “I mean…” He clears his throat in an uncomfortable manner, well aware how a sneaky blush is already settling on his cheeks. “I love your voice. I would never get sick of it.”

Mafuyu’s eyes turn impossibly soft as he gently removes Kedama from his chest. The pup makes a weak protesting sound but quiets down quickly when Mafuyu puts him down on the soft cushion and pats his head. He turns and walks towards Uenoyama again, sitting on his lap without a moment of hesitation.

If his face was red a minute ago, it’s _on fire _right now. Uenoyama’s breath hitches as Mafuyu nuzzles their noses together. This close, he can easily smell his own shampoo coming from Mafuyu’s hair but somehow, it smells better than ever. Sweeter.

“You’re cheating.” Uenoyama accuses weakly when Mafuyu’s lips lightly touch his cheek.

Mafuyu pulls back. There’s a not-so-innocent teasing glint in his eyes. “Does that mean Uenoyama-kun doesn’t want to kiss me?”

Uenoyama sputters meaninglessly for a moment until he realizes _the little devil _on his lap is quietly laughing at him. Feeling a sudden boldness, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulls both of them down on bed. Mafuyu’s silent laughter turns into quiet giggles as his soft hair tickles Uenoyama’s face.

“I love you.” Uenoyama whispers desperately before he kisses him.

Before Mafuyu, Uenoyama has only kissed one girl and that was mostly because he wanted to find out what kissing felt like. Needless to say, it wasn’t a very pleasant experience for neither of them.

But kissing Mafuyu… He can search for an eternity and he still wouldn’t be able to find the right words to express this feeling. It’s like… the moment Mafuyu’s lips touch against his lips… every single cell in his body burst into flames… and at the same time… a warm sweetness fills into his veins…

Mafuyu tips his head in a certain way to kiss him better. It’s a little bizarre, knowing how experienced he is at this while he has such an innocent personality, but it’s not Uenoyama’s place to ask questions.

He loves Mafuyu. All of Mafuyu. Without a single exception.

It’s almost too easy to lose himself in their frantic kisses, their intimacy, so Uenoyama startles strongly when he feels something wet on his face. He immediately pulls back.

“Oh.” Uenoyama’s stomach drops when he sees the tears dripping from Mafuyu’s beautiful eyes. _Stupid, stupid, you hurt him. _“I’m so sorry. Did I do something to ups—“

“No.” Mafuyu’s answer is quick and when he smiles, it brightens up the whole room like a sun despite the fact he’s still crying. “I’m not sad, Uenoyama-kun. I just…”

He seems frustrated with himself when he can’t continue. Uenoyama, knowing his boyfriend has difficulties about expressing himself sometimes, slowly leans against the pillows and hesitantly extends a hand to Mafuyu. The other boy accepts it easily and burrows his face against Uenoyama’s chest as he thinks.

“I feel… _so much _lately.” he confesses after a long silence. “And it’s a good thing. But I’m also scared because… for such a long time… I felt like an empty shell.” Uenoyama holds him tighter when Mafuyu whispers the last sentence. “And now… I’m kind of afraid I’m going to wake up one day and realize all of this was a mere dream. And I’ll go back to being an empty shell.”

Uenoyama keeps his eyes closed for a long minute as he thinks about what he wants to say. “Do you… feel happy now?”

He jerks back a little when Mafuyu presses his lips against his collarbone. “You make me happy. I love you.”

Uenoyama opens his eyes again and whatever he planned to say flies away from his mind as he sees Mafuyu’s amber eyes are directly looking at him like two beautiful gemstones.

“And what if I told you…” he slowly says instead. “That I wasn’t enjoying anything for a long time until I met you? That everything was slowly losing its color and you brought the colors back to my life?”

Mafuyu seems frozen for a moment before it melts away and his cheeks turn rosy. “Then I’d tell you we both saved each other.”

They kiss again— so much slower, so much softer this time. Uenoyama rests his forehead against Mafuyu’s when they part.

“I’ll sing for you.” he announces determinedly.

Mafuyu lets out a shaky, happy breath. He turns between Uenoyama’s arms and rests his back against his chest, putting both of their hands on top of his heart. “Thank you, Uenoyama-kun.”

Uenoyama leans and kisses Mafuyu’s now dried hair. “Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kybelles.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/kybelles) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kybelles)


End file.
